Thorns and their Shadows
by Pepper Land
Summary: An ominous prophecy plagues ShadowClan. While a series of cloudy nights has all the clans worried. Tension rises among the cats and with new enemies appearing and unexpected alliances forming, who knows what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story! I hope it's alright! I'm not the best with grammar.  
R&R?**

**I don't own any of the Warriors ideas or concepts! But I do own the the characters in this fic.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.Prologue.**

A strange prophecy came to Thornfoot as he slept.

_"The sun will rise, and the shadows will fall."_

In his haunting dream the Shadowclan medicine cat found himself watching the horizon from the top of a tall rock jutting out of the ground. It cast a long, lightless shadow, stretching unnaturally far. Suddenly the sun burst from the horizon. It's light was so bright Thornfoot squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the brightness. But he still saw it. Even with his eyes closed. That's when the voice whispered to him.

_"The sun will rise, and the shadows will fall."_

He opened his eyes and jerked around to see the long shadow of the rock shrinking quickly. He could here horrible caterwauling all around him. He recognized the voices...

"My clan!" He yowled

His eyes popped open. The medicine cat den surrounded him...He was awake, but still terrified.

After a moment of silent panic he jumped to his paws . He had to report this to Talonstar immediately!

**.Chapter One.**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me for a clan meeting!!" Talonstar spoke sharply. He was so flustered he hadn't even recited the call correctly. However, the cats of Shadowclan wasted no time gathering below the large branch where Talonstar was perched.

The branch hung directly over the ShadowClan leader's den, so it took him less that a heartbeat to scramble up to it after hearing Thornfoot's news.

The calico leader looked upon his clan with worried green eyes.

"I have some bad news..." He began.  
Thornfoot, also calico only much darker in color, sat directly below the branch with equally distressed eyes.  
Talonstar motioned to him with his tail.

"Thornfoot has informed me of a dream Starclan has sent him. It holds an ominous meaning for the whole of Shadowclan."  
A hush swept the gathered cats.  
An apprentice named Willowpaw mumbled something to her friend, Dustpaw; other than that not even the sound of bramble rustling in the wind broke the silence.

"I will let Thornfoot tell you about his dream, down to every detail, and what he believes the meaning is." Talonstar leaped off the branch easily, motioning with his tail to the medicine cat, who dipped his head before bounding up to the branch.  
Thronfoot recited his dream for the second time ...and when he had finished, panicked mews broke out all around him.

"Stay calm!" he yowled over the noise.

"We are Shadowclan..."  
He trailed off, shooting a cautious look at Talonstar.

Thornfoot often found himself in this position.  
Talonstar was his brother, the two had both achieved high positions in the clan, yet Talonstar seemed out of place as leader. Every cat could see it.

Thornfoot always seemed to be doing the major part of the leading, wether it be through advising Talonstar or just taking some of the duties upon himself at times.

The Shadowclan deputy, Sparrowbreeze, wasn't too fond of Thornfoot. The deputy always accused Thornfoot of over stepping his boundaries.  
Which was often the case.  
Talonstar never seemed to mind though, and would always tell Sparrowbreeze to "Lay off, he's only helping."

Thornfoot's gaze was met by an unreadable expression from the leader.

"Go on" Talonstar urged.

"We are Shadowclan!" Thornfoot yowled. "Whatever the threat, we will overcome it with teeth and claws!"  
A murmur rose up among the crowd.  
It was clear that every cat was uneasy, but Thornfoot's words had stroked their pride a bit.

The dark calico medicine cat leaped from the branch to stand beside the lighter version of himself, his brother, the leader, Talonstar.  
The two exchanged glances just before Sparrowbreeze approached them with anger in his light blue eyes.

"Talonstar! What do you propose we do about this dream!?"  
Thornfoot began to speak but a sharp jerk of Sparrowbreeze's tail silenced him.

"We will wait and see...but we will also prepare." Talonstar mewed, a bit quietly."What else can we do?"

"Should we mention it at the gathering?" Thornfoot asked. Almost absent minded.  
The three cats stared at each other for a moment.  
Thornfoot came up with the answer to his own question in this moment of silence.

"No!" Sparrowbreeze half-yowled. "It doesn't concern any other clan."

"I agree" Talonstar mewed.

"Sorry, dumb question." Thornfoot said as he dipped his head to Talonstar and turned to pad away.  
He made his way toward the nursery to inform Cottontail, a white and brown colored queen, of the news of his dream.  
He knew she would probably have been busy with her wily kits, and would not of paid attention to the meeting.

He usually wouldn't have taken the extra trip and wouldn't even of thought to, but he wanted to see the queen and the kittens.  
Even with the scare of his dream, he had been looking forward to it.  
For Cottontail was his mate, and the kits were his.

It was of course forbidden for a medicine cat to have a mate, he knew. The clan had no idea who the father was and Cottontail made it very clear that she would not say. There was much speculation, but thankfully none had pointed to him.

The two cats loved each other, and Thornfoot often found himself thinking that no curse from Starclan could rip them apart.  
He didn't worry about the wrath of Starclan as much as any other cat in his situation might.  
He felt a certain closeness with the warrior ancestors, and felt that they had allowed him to fall in love and have kits without consequence.

Cottontail was half way out the nursery when he arrived.  
Their eyes met and Thornfoot knew instantly that something was wrong...

"Thornfoot!" the snow-white queen mewed breathlessly. "Robinkit and Eaglekit are gone!"  
Dawnfur, a dark-gray warrior who had been standing near by, looked over at the panicked queen and the medicine cat.

"What?" the dark gray she-cat muttered as she padded toward them.

"My kits are gone!" Cottontail shrieked.

"All of them?" ...the new voice startled all three of the gathered cats.  
Thornfoot turned slowly to see Whitetail standing not a fox length behind him.

Whitetail was a white and gray warrior with a chip on his shoulder. He had always been a bit arrogant, and he and Thornfoot had never got on well.

"Not Stormkit." Cottontail replied. "But that little rascal won't tell me where Robinkit and Eaglekit have gone!"

"Calm down." Thronfoot mewed in a gentle tone. "They probably just ran off somewhere looking for adventure. They will not have gotten far."

Dawnpelt eyed Thornfoot, then turned her yellow gaze on Cottontail. "What happened? did you just turn around and they were gone?"

The white queen stared at her paws. "I...I dozed off. I didn't mean to!"  
Dawnpelt looked a bit ashamed, she hadn't meant to further upset Cottontail.

"I'll go alert Talonstar so he can begin organizing patrols. I'm sure those noisy kits will be easy to find." Whitetail had a smugness about him as he began to turn and pad away toward Talonstar's den.

Suddenly the white and gray warrior stopped and turned to face Thornfoot once more.

"Or should I just let you organize the patrols...Thornfoot."

The words caught Thornfoot off guard.

"What do you mean?" He mewed, he was a bit irritated to find that his voice shook a little as he said this.

"You do most of the leading anyway, why should I even bother going to Talonstar when I know the final decision will be made by you?"  
Whitetail's words were like a badgers claws, slicing Thornfoot all the way through.

"There's no time for this!" Cottontail shrieked. "We have to find my kits before hawks swoop down and carry them off!"

"Go alert Talonstar." Thornfoot mewed a bit darkly.  
Whitetail went, as smug as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I really appreciate the nice reviews I got on my last chapter!  
A user named, Harry Potter 101 suggested that I add an allegiances page.  
I thought it was a good idea so I'm currently working on one!  
I'll probably add it before I add chapter three, so no worries!  
Please, R&R!  
**_

_**I don't own Warriors's ideas or concepts. I do, however, own the characters in this fic.**_  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.Chapter Two.**

Robinkit hissed. Her strange colored fur bristled with anger. She had calico markings but for the most part was brown with a tint of rusty red. Black and white blotches marked her back and an off-color brown, a different tone from the rest of her brown fur, splashed the side of her face.

A small dark brown shape huddled behind her, whimpering quietly.

"Get away! or I'll rip your fur off!" Robinkit hissed again. She stared at the strange orange warrior furiously.

"Be calm kit!" the warrior spat. "I am Lionclaw, of ThunderClan. I believe you've just stepped over our boundary."

"I don't care who you are! My brother needs food and you made me loose that mouse!" As Robinkit spoke she shot a glance behind her to look at the tiny whimpering brown mass that was Eaglekit.

"That's a ThunderClan mouse now, a kit like you wouldn't...er..Is he alright?" The orange warrior named Lionclaw craned his neck to try and get a better look at the tiny brown kit. "He doesn't look so good."

"He ate some berries" Robinkit mewed. "I was gonna have some too but I didn't want to fill up on them. I was going for a mouse!"

"You think berries made him this sick?" Lionclaw sidestepped around Robinkit and prodded Eaglekit gently with his paw.

"He said they gave him a bellyache...then he didn't say much else."  
Robinkit could see the orange cat stiffen.

"Were they red? the berries?"

"And purple."

Lionclaw looked sadly at Eaglekit. He turned his face slowly toward Robinkit and looked her directly in the eyes. His whiskers twitched a little.

"Death berries." He mewed.

-------- -------- --------

Thornfoot's heart beat hard in his chest. He was doing the best he could to stay calm. Cottontail was frantic and he was trying to give her some thyme to calm her down a bit. He kept telling her that their kits were okay, but he knew it wouldn't work. He was worried too, and just saying that the five moon old kits were fine offered no comfort.

He wanted nothing more then to charge out of the camp and search high and low, under every rock and in every treetop. But he didn't move, except to stroke Cottontail's back comfortingly with his tail...

He had decided to give up on the thyme, herbs were great. But they didn't perform acts of Starclan.

"If anything happens to them it's my fault." Cottontail said in a strange sounding voice.

"Don't blame yourself" Thornfoot ran an affectionate tongue over her ear. They sat alone in the nursery, except for Stormkit, their third kit, who slept soundly about a tail length away.

"Go find them, Thornfoot. I'll be fine here with Stormkit"

"Are you sure?"

Before another word could be said a skinny black cat burst into the nursery.

"Fallenpaw!" Thornfoot mewed in surprise. The black apprentice seemed out of breath.

"Thornfoot! Come quickly! We found her kits!" Thornfoot was on his paws at once.

"Fallenpaw, will you stay here with Cottontail and try to get her to eat some of that thyme?"

"Sure"

Without a backward glance Thornfoot hurried out of the nursery.  
He felt bad for leaving Cottontail but it was necessary to hide their affection. Both cats were used to it by now.

There were a number of cats gathered at the camp entrance. As he ran toward it the sound of mewing and groans became louder in his ears.

"Thornfoot!" that was Ashfeather, a warrior.

Thornfoot hurried to the center of the growing crowd. A small brown shape lay there, groaning, whimpering and mewing.

"It's Eaglekit!" A voice called out. Thornfoot barely recognized it as Brokentail, an elder.

Robinkit sat next to Eaglekit, her fur a bit ruffled.

"I need to move Eaglekit to my den. You come too Robinkit." Thornfoot mewed calmly. He bent his head and fastened his jaws around his son's scruff. He carried him carefully across the camp to his den, Robinkit did as she was told and followed. The other cats in the clearing didn't move an inch.

"What hurts?" He asked Eaglekit once they were inside.

"His tummy." Robinkit answered. Thornfoot's mind raced. Then stopped as he came to a conclusion.

"Did he eat anything strange?" The Medicine cat asked.

"Berries!" Robinkit mewed in a distressed tone. "Death Berries!"  
Thornfoot spun around and ran to his supply of herbs. His eyes darted over the collection.

"watermint...watermint." He muttered. Watermint would cause the small kit to throw up the contents of his stomach, hopefully it wasn't too late to throw up the berries.

"Yes!" Thornfoot mewed to himself. He had the Watermint.  
After chewing it to a gooey pulp he parted the small kit's jaws and stuffed it into his mouth. While Robinkit watched.

"Gulp!" Eaglekit had swallowed.  
Thornfoot's muscles relaxed a bit.  
When Eaglekit began gagging Thornfoot rolled him over on his side.

"Will he be alright?" Robinkit asked.

"We'll have to wait and see..." Thornfoot's voice trailed as he realized for the first time that his son could actually die.

He shot a glance at the small she-kit that was his daughter.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Robinkit shook her head slowly.

"No, I'm fine."

"I'll have to check you for scratches anyway."

As Thornfoot turned his attention back to Eaglekit, Robinkit padded over and stood directly by her brother.

"You'll pull through." She muttered to the brown scrap of fur.  
Not a heartbeat later Eaglekit vomited. It wasn't a pretty sight, but It meant hope for the little kit's survival.

Afterwards Eaglekit muttered something that neither of the nearby cats could hear. After a few heartbeats the sick kit seemed to fall into a deep sleep, both Thornfoot and Robinkit watched him intently. As soon as they saw the kit's brown flank rise and fall they both sighed loudly in shared relief.

"He's resting now." Thornfoot mewed. "The rest is up to him." The medicine cat padded over to his herb supply. "Now lets see if you have any injuries, Robinkit."

The little kit stepped around her now snoring brother and stood next to Thornfoot who was beginning to prepare some dock leaves. Robinkit looked at the wide variety of herbs.

"There's so many!" She exclaimed.

"It's been a good season." Thornfoot replied as he chewed up the leaves.

Thornfoot could already see a scratch running down the kit's shoulder. He spit out the dock leaves and made a mound of them on the ground. After dipping his paw in the pulp he moved to apply it.

"What kinda herb is that?" The kit asked as Thornfoot rubbed it on her scratch.

"Dock leaves." he answered. "It's for soothing scratches. Perfect for your case."  
Robinkit looked at the other herbs.

"Can you tell me what all of them do?" She asked.  
Thornfoot looked at her with light in his eyes.

"It might bore you." He mewed.

"How could it possibly be boring!?" Robinkit had a passionate glow in her eyes. "You saved my brother's life with herbs!"  
Thornfoot's eyes were bright with aspiration. He was about to start by explaining the simpler herbs when Robinkit's whole pelt seemed to puff out.

Thornfoot studied her face and saw raw anticipation.

"Thornfoot!" the kit shouted. "Will you make me your apprentice! I want to be a medicine cat!"  
Thornfoot just stared blankly at the kit. The question had come so suddenly! Pride began to trickle into his reasoning.

He had been meaning to pick an apprentice...and he suddenly had a strong feeling about picking Robinkit. His mentor once told him long ago that eventually you just felt which kit was right for the job. And to think his own daughter! Who didn't even know he was her father...Would choosing Robinkit really be okay with Starclan?

"Uh...Thornfoot?" Robinkit's eyes had dulled. He guessed that she thought he would say no.

"Let me sleep on it." He mewed. "Perhaps Starclan will send me a sign..."  
The kit was about to reply when a shrill mew came from the entrance of the den.

"Robinkit! Eaglekit! Are you here!? ...Thornfoot?" It was Cottontail.

"We're all right here, come in." Thornfoot's voice was steady and calm.  
Cottontail burst in, her pelt bristling. The kit she saw first was Robinkit.

"Robinkit!" She sounded breathless. "I'm so happy-" She saw Eaglekit. "Eaglekit!"

"He's fine" Robinkit suddenly said. "Just resting"

Cottontail looked at Thornfoot for confirmation. The medicine cat nodded.

"He ate some Death Berries." Robinkit went on. "And some weird purple ones...I told him to eat those because he said his belly hurt. And I've seen cats with bellyaches eat berries like that."

Thornfoot sharply turned to look at the kit. "You what?"  
Robinkit looked a bit startled. "H-He ate the berries and then threw up a little...kinda like he did in here."

Robinkit's words caused Thornfoot to realize two things, one, that he had yet to clean up Eaglekit's puke. And two, that Robinkit was destined to be a medicine cat. He had never heard of a kit recognizing herbs like Robinkit just said she had.

Thornfoot turned toward his supplies and gently grabbed some Juniper Berries with his jaws. He set them down in front of Robinkit.

"Did the berries look like this?" He asked.

"Yup!"

Thornfoot just stared blankly again.

"Is that okay?" Cottontail questioned, a bit distressed.  
Thornfoot looked at her.

"She saved Eaglekit's life!"

Robinkit seemed like she had just been smacked by a badger. "I did?"

"Yes! You giving him Juniper and making him throw up probably is what let him survive long enough to get to me!"  
The kit looked dumbfounded, but ecstatic happiness soon took over.

A while later, after energetic talking and worried questioning. Cottontail took Robinkit back to the nursery to get some rest, and probably some scolding as well.

The sun had set, and exhaustion clung to Thornfoot's bones. After checking Eaglekit and bunching up moss around him to keep him warm. The medicine cat padded past his herb supply toward the part of the den where the roofing of branches was much thinner. This is where he slept.

He looked up at the sky which was made visible because of the lack of branches.  
He expected to see Silverpelt, but instead was greeted by wispy clouds. Only foggy light could be seen where the stars were supposed to be.

Alarm tingled in his paws, he had seen many cloudy nights...but this one felt different.

And it brought memories of his dream crashing back to him.


	3. Allegiances Page

_**Sorry it took me two chapters to finally get this page up, but here it is!  
I hope it's helpful! It was really fun to make.**_

_**Chapter three is coming soon! I still have some proof reading to do, but not much.**_

_**Thanks again for the nice reviews. In my opinion the second chapter was the worst one I've written so far. I'm really happy that it went over so well!!**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Allegiances**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader: **Talonstar - Calico tom, light green eyes.

**Deputy: **Sparrowbreeze - Dark brown tom with a white tail tip. Has light blue eyes.  
_ Apprentice: _Dustpaw - Dark grayish-blue she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Thornfoot - Unusually dark colored calico tom with light green eyes and long claws.

**Warriors: **

Whitetail - White and gray tom with yellow eyes.

Ashfeather - Black she-cat with green eyes.

Fogfur - Smokey colored tom with crisp blue eyes

Lightheart - White she-cat with blue eyes

Swampclaw - Brown tom with deep green eyes.  
_ Apprentice:_Tallpaw - Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Dawnpelt - Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes  
_ Apprentice:_Fallenpaw - Black tom with yellow-green eyes

Hazepelt - Light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Longtooth - Tan tom with green eyes and one unusually long canine tooth  
_ Apprentice:_Willowpaw - Bluish-gray she cat with blue eyes

Weedfur - Black tom with blue eyes

Grasspad - Orange tom with light green eyes

Cloudheart - Pure white tom with gray eyes

Owlwing - Gray tom with a white chest. Has yellow eyes.

Burntpelt - Dark brown tom with a patch of black fur just below his shoulder blade. Green eyes.  
_ Apprentice:_Redpaw - Russet colored with brown eyes.

**Elders: **

Brokentail - Dark gray she-cat with a broken tail that healed wrong.

Rowanpelt - Brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Queens: **

Cottontail - White and brown she-cat with green eyes.  
_Kits:_

Robinkit - Calico markings, mostly brown with a tint of rusty red. Black and white blotches mark her back, an off-color  
brown, a different tone from the rest of her brown fur, splashes the side of her face. Has light green eyes.

Eaglekit - Dark brown with a bushy tail. Has light green eyes.

Stormkit - Mostly white with a few brown speckles. Has light green eyes and unusually big paws.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: **Rainstar

**Deputy: **Ravenwhisker

**Medicine Cat: **Nightpelt

**Warriors: **

Mudfur - Murky brown tom with cold blue eyes.

Lionclaw - Flame-orange tom with yellow-orange eyes.

Batear - Brown and gray tom with dark yellow eyes. He has unusually big ears.  
_ Apprentice:_Barkpaw - Small brown tom with green eyes

Sungaze - Small, black, she-cat with bright orange eyes and an unusual orange stripe running from her mid-back to her  
tail-tip.

Mousetail - Gray tom with green eyes  
_ Apprentice:_Smokepaw - Smokey gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Sharpfang - White tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

Duskfur - Gray tom with dark gray stripes, has blue eyes.  
_ Apprentice:_Bluepaw - Black and gray she-cat with big blue eyes.

Yellowheart - Light brown tom with a very long tail. He had deep yellow eyes.

Snowfoot - Black she-cat with one white paw. She had light green eyes.  
_ Apprentice:_Thistlepaw - Russet colored tom with a white, diamond shaped patch on his chest. Has green eyes.

Embertail - reddish-brown tom with a single gray stripe across his nose. Has blue eyes.  
_ Apprentice:_Coldpaw - Bluish-gray tom with watery blue eyes.

Toadfoot - Dark brown tom with emerald green eyes.  
_ Apprentice:_Strikepaw - A white she-cat with black spots. Has brown eyes.

Onewing - Gray and white tom with feathery fur and light blue eyes.

Shortteeth - Long-haired, gray she-cat with a chipped canine tooth. Has green eyes.

**Elders: **

Lostfur - Dark gray tom who has a bald patch on his shoulder due to a battle scar.

Swiftstare - Black she-cat with narrow yellow eyes

**Queens: **

Iceflower - White she-cat with light blue eyes.  
_ Kits:_

Birchkit - Tan with brown eyes.

Moundkit - Light brown with dark black paws. Has brown eyes.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Windclan:**

**Leader: **Graystar - Dark gray she-cat with sharp yellow eyes.

**Deputy: **Flowernose - Golden-brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Littlespot - White tom with black spots and blue eyes.

**Warriors: **

Shadestep - Very dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

Birchheart - Light brown She-cat with blue eyes.  
_ Apprentice: _Snowpaw - White and gray tom with greenish-yellow eyes.

Hawkfur - Mousy brown tom with yellow eyes.

Silvertail - Silvery gray tom with an unusually busy tail.  
_ Apprentice: _Featherpaw - White she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedbelly - Gray tom with large white spots on his underbelly.

Moonclaw - White tom with gray blotches. Has bright yellow eyes and unusually sharp claws.

Sootpelt - Black and smoky gray tom with blue eyes.  
_ Apprentice: _Quietpaw - Brown she-cat with a white spot just above her eye. Eyes are blue.

Dashfoot - Tom. Has clumpy gray fur that naturally sticks up and creates spike-like clumps. Has blue eyes and is known for  
running fast.

Icestripe - Dark gray she-cat with a pure white stripe running diagonally down her back.  
_ Apprentice: _Steadypaw - White and brown tom with green eyes.

Torntail - Tabby tom. Has a scar on his tail where a badger bit it. Has amber eyes

Rabbitfoot - Light brown she-cat with green eyes  
_ Apprentice: _Thrushpaw - Gray tom with blue eyes.

Darkfur - Gray tom with dark black stripes. Has green eyes.

Blueclaw - White she-cat with crystal blue eyes.  
_ Apprentice: _Gustpaw - Light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Elders: **

Browncloud - Tan tom with brown eyes

Halfear - Gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Had half of ear bit off in a battle

Gorsefur - Dark gray tom with tangled fur and green eyes.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**Heatstar - Ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: **Wildheart - Off-white tom with one black paw. Has blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**Lostwhisker - Light gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

**Warriors: **

Frostfur - Light gray tom with white stripes. Has amber eyes.

Oneheart - Dark gray tom with dapple paws. Has blue eyes

Blazepelt - Golden brown tabby tom with with amber eyes  
_ Apprentice: _Treepaw - Dusty brown she-cat with a black tail tip. Has yellow eyes.

Morninggaze - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
_ Apprentice: _Foxpaw - Russet colored tom with blue eyes.

Orangepelt - Dirty orange tom with patches of brown. Has yellow eyes.

Runheart - Smokey gray she-cat with green eyes.  
_ Apprentice: _Oakpaw - Dark brown tom with blue eyes

Bramblefur - Dark brown tom with flecks of black. Has green eyes.

Cedarfoot - Reddish-brown she-cat. Has yellow eyes.  
_ Apprentice: _Quickpaw - Light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Brightstreak - Gray she-cat with white paws. Has light yellow eyes.

Rippleheart - Gray she-cat, light and dark patches. Has yellow eyes_  
Apprentice: _Heavypaw - Black tom with big paws. Has wide blue eyes.

Coldflake - Dark gray tom with white flecks. Has amber eyes.

Loudsong - Broad shouldered tom with dark gray fur and blue eyes.  
_ Apprentice: _Daypaw - small she-cat with light brown fur and misty blue eyes.

Reedtail - Black tom with a long, feathery tail. Had golden yellow eyes.

**Elders: **

Twistedclaw - Gray and black tom with a broken paw that never healed right. Had big blue eyes.

Stiffrun - Golden brown She-cat who always complains about her stiff legs. Has green eyes.

**Queens:**

Applebloom -Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
_ Kits: _

Silentkit - Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lightkit - Light brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
